ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Three Paths
After you get the gold key for Three Paths (PM 5-3, could someone please tell me the next step? I have tried trading the Gold Key to the mineshaft entrance, but it puts me in a lvl 60 cap fight. Seems like I already did this one, but could be mistaken-the walkthrough says just to trade it to the mineshaft door. Any help will be most appreciated. :On Louverance's_Path it says the gold key comes after you do the BCNM. See the section ' 5-3L4: Departures' where it says you need to talk to Cid and pick specific options first. -- 11:14, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Malitia's Prep Tips! * The first thing to note is that you can unlock all the paths simultaneously. So prior to accepting or seeking a party to do a fork, ensure that you have all the cutscenes caught up. Really the moment you have access to mission 5-3 you should unlock all the paths by finishing the appropriate cutscenes for each. No one likes to wait for people to get caught up on their cutscenes. * Don't try to do all 3 forks at once. Your life, and the lives of the people with you will be made much easier if you have your 2-hour-skills available for each BCNM fight. * 2 of the 3 forks have unique items you can get to greatly help you chances of success in the BCNM's. Some of these items take time to get, so you should really determine what they are, and how to get them, long before you attempt to do one of the forks, or accept a party for one of the forks. ** In particular the Shu'Meyo Salt can be troublesome if there are no Cluster Core(2) available at the Auction House. Without a party of 6 Shu'Meyo Salt most party setups will fail entirely at the Snoll Tzar fight, it is basically a required item. Secondly the Blackened Siredon can be useful versus the Mithran Trackers as their TP regain is huge, and the damage reduction you will save by being able to Blackened Siredon to prevent spammed Weaponskills on all 3 of them will greatly enhance your chances for success. Dynamic cutscenes The cutscenes at the end of each path are different depending on which paths you have completed. For example, I did Tenzen's, Ulmia's, and Louverance's paths all in one shot before Louverance's path naturally brought me back to Cid. I got the Louverance cutscene first, then Tenzen's report, then Ulmia's report. During Tenzen's report, Cid said he was worried that he hadn't heard back from Ulmia. During Ulmia's report, Cid said he thought it best not to tell her about what Tenzen learned. Viewing Tenzen's report again through a Past Event Watcher, Cid instructed Raibaht to see Tenzen to Ulmia's room. This could make my plans to have a complete youtube playlist of all the cutscenes troublesome, if at the end of each path, the two people had already gotten there first... Korvana (talk) 10:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC)